Gravity
by InSleepHeSangToMe
Summary: There were moments when Hermione remembered why she was in love with him. But there were also times when she wanted to hex him into oblivion. She didn't know quite how to deal with him, and for the first time, she didn't have all the answers.
1. Pro

**Gravity. **

**Disc : Oh My Rowling, this isn't my multigazillion dollar empire.**

_Set me free, leave me be /_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity /_

_Here I am, and I stand so tall /_

_Just the way I'm supposed to be. /_

…

This is going to be a "story" comprising of flashbacks or flash forwards throughout Hermione's relationship with Draco Malfoy.

This is a total Hermione/ Draco ship.

Scratch Deathly Hallows, she doesn't end up with Ron.

But up to that point, it remains the same story, just some substance behind her.

Love you all.

Insleep.


	2. 1

**Gravity. **

**Disc : Harry Potter is not mine.**

_Sixteen _

Hermione sat on the stairs leading to her charms class. The mid afternoon sun was streaming through the painted glass windows and into her lap. Her tears were streaming through her hair and into her lap in the same way. She wringed her hands and hiccoughed. Ron. It was his entire fault.

She had been the best friend he or Harry had ever had. She had done everything for them, from writing essays to saving their skins on a few occasions. She had even thought, foolishly, for a moment, that Ron might have cared for her in the same way that she clearly cared for him.

She heaved another sob into her lab and looked through her lashes to the deserted hallway. She was skipping charms because Ron and Lavender would be there, and she was not in the mood to deal with heartache. She sniffed, not in a ladylike fashion, and tried to dry her eyes, but to no avail.

"Granger?" A cool voice rang through the hallway, and a pale boy approached her.

"Draco, what do you want?" She tried to hide her tears, but the raw tone of her voice gave it away too quickly. Draco, whose graying skin gave the look of a much older and defeated man, came right up to Hermione, and his expression shifted from disgusted to afraid.

"Why are you crying?" He almost seemed in a panic. Hermione would have laughed at his obvious inability to read girls' emotions, except her heart hurt too much to attempt mirth.

"No reason, Draco." No witty comebacks, no foul names, Hermione just sat on the step, defeated.

Slowly, Draco sat down beside her. He was already skipping Ancient Runes, no one would notice. Hermione burst into a fresh tirade of sobs and stuck her head between her legs. "He is so stupid, Draco, so stupid. Why would he pick that child? She is nothing but a bumbling idiot!" Her head was pounding and all notions of rationality had already been proven ineffective. She was telling Draco Malfoy about her boy problems. And the funny thing was, Draco Malfoy was sitting beside her, albeit awkwardly, and listening.

As Hermione became less angry and hysterical, the tears subsided, and she felt empty and tired. She tentatively leaned to the side, and rested her head on Draco's shoulder, closing her eyes. He put his arm around her, the situation becoming more and more bizarre. Her breathing returned to normal and she wiped her nose on a tissue from her robes.

When she stood up, Draco saw that her eyes were red and she looked sicker than even him. Hermione noticed that Draco's eyes were dull and flat; there was no taunting sarcasm behind them now.

"Thank you." She said simply.

The unspoken agreement between them was gone, and they were two students who hated one another once more.

…

**Olay !**

**I like the way that turned out.**

**I also like the word "heave" .. it's kind of gross in a cool way.**

**Okay there's a button below and it says "Comment"**

**PLEASE PRESS IT, AND WRITE A LOVING LETTER TO ME ! I REPLY ! :D**

**InSleep.**


	3. 2

**Gravity. **

**Disc : Harry Potter is not mine.**

_Seventeen _

Hermione felt the heat before the pain. Bellatrix's curse was ruthless and sharp, but it could have been worse. They would torture her until she spoke. She wouldn't speak.

She saw the boys standing behind her, but she wouldn't let them down now.

She also saw Draco, standing, staring, behind Narcissa. Their eyes met and Hermione wanted to scream at him. She thought that things were different, but nothing had ever changed. Once a backstabbing Death Eater, always a backstabbing Death Eater.

Hermione shook her head through the pain and Draco looked away quickly, trying to hide, trying to get out of the room. He didn't want to be there, watching a girl he had grown to care about be ripped apart on his living room carpet.

"Just take them to the dungeon." Bellatrix snapped and Hermione was whisked away to the dungeons with the boys, where she curled up and cried silently while the others tried to sleep.

In the early morning, Draco arrived with food. Hermione ignored his attempts at an apology and took the food without a word. She chewed slowly and pretended to be involved with Harry and Ron's plans. With so many people in one cell, it was easy to slip in and out of consciousness.

Hermione was disappointed in herself and in Draco. He was supposed to care more for her than before. He was supposed to be her friend.

…

**REVIEW ! There's a button below, PLEASE ;)**

**I like reviews.**

**I respond ;)**

**I also love ideas and I love corrections … just kidding, don't correct me, I'm having fun.**

**InSLeep. **


	4. 3

**Gravity. **

**Disc : Harry Potter is not mine.**

_Sixteen_

Hermione knew that Draco was doing something. She knew that he was up to something in the castle. They all knew that he was going to bring trouble to the school, but Hermione couldn't stop running into him in the furthest east corridor under the Astronomy Tower between the hours of 2 and 4 am.

The first time it had happened, Hermione had been on her way back to her common room after a particularly long night of studying in the library. She was trying to avoid Ron. In all honesty, she had hoped that Draco would be out and about at that hour.

She turned the corner into the corridor and ran right into his chest. He wore his school robes while she wore jeans and a sweater. They both instinctively reached for their wands, but stopped when their eyes adjusted to the light. "Granger." His expression was softer than before, his eyes were kinder, and Hermione could see how tired he was.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing out this late?" It wasn't an interrogational question. She asked him in a light whisper, barely audible.

"Hermione." His eyes were starting to fill with moisture. His voice had grown rough. Without warning, Draco crumpled onto Hermione's shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him. She sat him down on a step and took her spot beside him.

"What's wrong?" She didn't want to know what Draco was doing; she didn't want to know because he might have said something that she didn't want to hear.

"It's my family. We're falling apart." The only words he uttered were family related. Hermione was glad that he hadn't confessed to whatever he was doing. She looked him in the eyes, warm brown against cool gray. She could see so much in his eyes that she'd never seen before, there was love and pain and most of all there was fear.

"It will all be okay in the end, Draco." Hermione kept her arms wrapped around his shoulders loosely. She felt one of his hands on top of one of hers; the warmth was comforting to them both.

"It can't be. Hermione …" His words died as he looked at Hermione again, and his eyes began to lose focus again. "Hermione, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm … I'm scared."

"You don't have to be scared." Hermione moved closer to him, she could see his humanity. "You're with me now, you don't have to be scared." They were both contemplating the space between their bodies, the empty space that could be the difference between being alone and being a part of something.

Before she could make her decision, Draco leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a passionate kiss or a kiss that shook her to her core. It was a simple collision of their lips. Hermione sat dumbfounded; nothing could have prepared her for that. Then Draco leaned in again and this time it was hungry and passionate. His hands found their way into her hair and hers rested on his chest. She wanted to stop the contact and go back to her warm dorm bed, but there was something unexplainable about the kiss.

For the first time, Hermione felt reckless and dangerous. For the first time, Hermione knew that she had connected with someone truly over something she didn't fully understand herself.


End file.
